Fox and Cat Continue of it
by BlueGem22
Summary: When a magician screws up a spell, Yusei winds up as a twelve-year-old with only memories of his deck and name. Can someone help him remember?
1. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm BlueGem22.**

**I got permission from ****Summer the Phantom-Wolf**** to continues the story. If you want to read chapter one, go to Summer the Phantom-Wolf page and read it from there.**

**Credit story: Summer the Phantom-Wolf**

**I was planning to post this story earlier, but then I need to edit so I did some editing on it and hopefully the story come out okay. Please tell me what you think or if you have ideas for me to use for the story. Don't be harsh **

**Here's next chapter the continuing of the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Here is what happened before Yusei got turn into a twelve year old boy. **

**Earlier**

Yusei, Luna, and Leo were at the Carnival having fun.

"Come on! We should go on the rollercoaster ride" Leo begged Yusei and Luna.

"Sound good to me," Yusei looked at Luna "What about you Luna?"

Luna didn't want to get on the rollercoaster because she was afraid, but she also didn't want to Leo to unhappy so she decided to go with it.

"Okay," She replied with a smile.

On rollercoaster, Luna was gripping on Yusei's arms closing her eyes as the ride was going fast.

"Woo Hoo!" Leo shouted.

Yusei notices that Luna was gripping on his arm so he placed his hand over hers to reassure her that it's going to be okay.

"That's was fun," Leo said after the ride.

He then notices that Luna look pale so he rushed over to her "Luna, are you alright?

Yusei kneel down in front of Luna "Luna, you're afraid to go on the rollercoaster, why didn't you say anything?"

Luna looked down at her hands "Because I don't want to be one to ruin the fun."

"Luna, you're not ruining the fun, I should never make you go on that ride," Leo said, feeling bad.

Luna shook her head "Leo, it's not your fault".

Leo touched Luna's shoulder as Luna touched his shoulder.

Yusei get up "Let's find you guys something to drink and eat".

Leo and Luna nodded.

They walked around; finding a place to eat when they passed by a tent. At the same time the bright light blasted out from it and hit Yusei.

"Yusei!" Luna and Leo called out to him as they shield their eyes from the bright light.

After the light disappeared, Leo and Luna was shock to see a twelve year old Yusei

"Y-Yūsei!" Luna said

Yusei on the ground groaned, and opened his eyes. "W-Where am I?" he asked. He looked at the twins. "And, who are you?"

Leo grabbed a cell phone from his pocket, rapidly dialed a number, and yelled, "Jack, Crow, and Akiza! WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM! Get to the festival, ASAP!" into it.

**Back to Present**

**At the Poppo Time Basement**

Crow was pacing back and forth thinking to himself.

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked

Akiza shook her head. "I don't know." She looked at Jack "What do you got,  
>Jack?"<p>

Jack was in his thinking mode, but got distracted by Crow walking back and  
>forth.<p>

"Crow, stop walking back and forth!" he yelled.

"It's giving me a headache," Leo complains.

"Sorry, the situation is driving me nuts!" Crow replied.

"It's driving everyone crazy." Jack folds his arms "I say we go back to that  
>magician and make him undo his magic on Yusei."<p>

"Jack, you've already done that," Crow said.

"We'll just try again," Jack replied

"How Jack, we just go in there and beat the guy up until he comes up a spell  
>to change Yusei back to himself?" Crow asked with sarcasm.<p>

Jack got angry and annoyed with Crow. "I don't see you coming up with any  
>ideas!" he shouts at Crow<p>

"Guys, calm down; we need to find a way to helped Yusei," Akiza spoke up,  
>interrupting Jack and Crow.<p>

"Fighting is not going to help us solve anything," Leo said, trying to stop  
>Jack and Crow from arguing.<p>

"Fine, anyone has a better idea?" Jack asked

Luna sighs and looked over at Yusei. She saw him gazing at his runner so she  
>walked over to him<p>

"Whose runner is that?" Yusei asked

"Um, that's your runner" Luna replied

Yusei blinks his eyes "You're joking right?"

"Apparently no"

"So, whose gave me this runner?" Yusei asked Luna

"You did, oops." She corrects her word again "I mean you built it"

"Oh," Yusei said

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked all of sudden, worrying about him

"I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking um," Yusei trying to remember her name,  
>but he couldn't seem to figure it out.<p>

"It's Luna," Luna said, helping Yusei out

"Thanks Luna," Yusei said with a smile.

Yusei and Luna looked over at the others who were still having a  
>conversation.<p>

"I got an idea," Crow spoke up "We can asked Blister and see if he can help  
>us".<p>

"Sounds good," Akiza agreed.

"Maybe he can find a way to change Yusei back!" Leo exclaimed.

"Don't get your hope up, we not sure yet," Crow told Leo.

"We can get Lazar to help us," Jack spoke up

"Lazar, great idea Jack," Crow remarked

"I'll go visit Lazar and you see if you can contact Blister," Jack told Crow

"And I see if my father can help," Akiza added in

"Wait a sec," Leo interrupted. "Who's going to watch Yusei?"

"Good point," Jack agreed with Leo "We can't just leave him here."

"Besides, if Zora see him like this, she will freak out," Crow said as he  
>imagined the scene in his mind.<p>

"He can stay with us at the tops," Luna spoke up

"Oh yeah." Leo smiled. "That's fine with me"

"Then it's settled, we just write a fake note to Zora saying Yusei is going  
>out of town," said Crow with a smile.<p>

Jack folds his arms with a smirk on his face. "Aren't you forgetting something  
>Crow?" He asked<p>

"What am I forgetting?" Crow asked with a confusion look on his face.

Akiza and Leo both shake their head at Crow. Crow then notices Yusei's runner  
>and slaps his forehead with his hand "Aw man right when I have everything sorted out!"<p>

Yusei and Luna covered their mouths and laugh.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 3

**It has been awhile since I update. I was busy in a tight schedule with exams and other stuff. Lucky for me everything is sort out and I get to relax. Here is the next chapter of the story. Again I did some editing making sure I wrote the way I wanted. Hope it turn out okay. Review and tell what you think. Feel free to suggest ideas.**

**Chapter 3**

**At the Twin's place**

Yusei and the twins are now at the tops with Yusei-D-runner placed against the wall after Crow, Jack, and Aki agreed that Yusei's runner should be at the tops, Yusei and twins were sitting at the couch having a conversation.

"Man, that was a long meeting," Leo stretches his arms "My leg are tired from just standing".

"I'm just glad that everything works out okay," Luna told Leo who nodded his head in agreement.

"Wouldn't it better if I drove Yusei's runner here," Leo suggested.

Luna giggles "Yeah if it has training wheel on it".

"Luna, I'm not a kid!" Leo pouts and folds his arms.

"Ok okay you don't have to fuss about it," Luna said with a smile.

Yusei chuckles at the sight of the twins having fun with each other. He looked around and notices that the place seem familiar to him. It felt like he been here before.

"_Must be my imagination or something," _he told himself.

He shakes his head, thinking that it's impossible because it his first time here. So far everyone has been so nice to him, but he can't seem to remember them. He pulled a card out from his pocket and stare at it, hoping that it could help him remember something.

"Um Yusei," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and notices a girl was standing in front of him. _"Come on think, what was her name,"_ He looked down, trying to remember her name "Lu-Luna" he said.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask if you're hungry?" Luna said to Yusei.

Yusei nodded with a smile "Sure!" He got up and went to the table, where Leo was already seated.

Luna notices that Yusei left a card on the table face down.

"_He forgot his card," _She grabbed it and notices that it was Stardust Dragon.

"Luna," Leo called out to her.

Luna put the card in her pocket and reminded her self that she would give it back to Yusei later "Coming".

She walks over to the table where Yusei and Leo were seated and sat down next to Yusei.

Leo clapped his hands together "Let's eat".

**At Lazar's office**

Lazar was busying typing on the computer when his door opens. Without looking up, he spoke "I thought I said no visitor, I'm busy right now".

He waited for a reply, but receives none so he looked up and was shock to see Jack Atlas.

"Jack Atlas, how can I help you?" Lazar asked, remaining calm so Jack doesn't see his fear.

"I need an answer," Jack replied, hoping Lazar would give the answers he needed.

Lazar folds his arms "I didn't hear you said pretty please".

Jack grabbed Lazar by collar, which made Lazar shriek. "What did you say?"

Lazar chuckled "Oh silly me of course I help you".

**At Mina's Place**

Crow told everything that happened to Mina and Trudge who was shock and surprised.

Trudge put one his hand behind his head "That's sound crazy, where Yusei now?"

"With the twins," Crow simply replied.

"We'll see if we can help," Mina told Crow.

"Have you told Blister yet?" Trudge asked

Crow nodded "I call him, but he didn't answer his phone so I left him a message".

"Maybe Blister can help Yusei," Trudge suggests

"That's what I was thinking too," Crow agreed with Trudge.

Trudge folds his arms "So what excuse have you guys come up with for Yusei being away for awhile?"

"Yusei going out of town," Crow replied.

**At the Twin's Place**

After Yusei and the twins finish eating, Luna was cleaning the dishes while Leo and Yusei clean the table.

"Do you remember anything?" Leo asked Yusei.

Yusei shook his head "Apparently no".

Leo put a hand on Yusei's shoulder "its okay, don't pressure yourself too hard".

Yusei sighs "I was hoping something would jog my memory, but nothing helps".

Luna came out from the kitchen when an idea occurs to Leo.

"I got an idea that can help with your memory," Leo said with a smile.

"What is it?" Yusei asked curiosity to know what the idea is.

"A duel," Leo simply replied

"A duel," Luna and Yusei said at the same time unsure what Leo just said.

"Yeah a duel so what do you think?" Leo asked Yusei and Luna

"If it's going to help with my memory then I'm in," Yusei replied.

Luna pulls Leo to aside "A duel, do you think if it would work?"

"I believe it would work," Leo replied.

Luna sighs and glances over at Yusei who was busy looking at his deck. She then looked at Leo "So you're going to duel Yusei?"

Leo touches Luna's shoulder "No, actually it's you".

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy having the chapter editing making sure it's okay. So here the chapter updates. Enjoy. Review!**

**Chapter 4**

Luna is now at the balcony by herself. She was shocked when Leo told her that she was the one that going to be dueling. She was unsure if she should go through with it. Her dueling skill was good, knowing that she had duel before. Still she was afraid what could happen if she duels. After an hours of Leo convincing that it's going to be okay, she finally agreed, but with one proposition which is if some thing goes wrong with the duel then duel is immediately stop.

Luna sighs and stares up at stars up in the sky "_I hope I'm doing the right thing,"_ she thought.

A hand touches her shoulder. She turns and saw Yusei next to her. Yusei was now dress in a white t-shirt with a blue coat and a black pant which belong to Leo who gave it to him.

"You're okay?" he asked.

She simply nodded

"You don't have to go through with the duel if you don't want to," he said with understanding.

Luna shook her head "No it's okay I'm still dueling. If it going to help you then it means that I'm doing something good".

Yusei walked up and lean forward against the rail of the balcony looking up at the sky "I wish I can remember but I can't even though I tries to remember who I was".

"Don't pressure your self Yusei, you will remember again eventually and be back to yourself. Beside Leo said that the duel would probably jog your memory," Luna assured.

He turns around and smiles at Luna "Thanks Luna," he finally said her name with hesitating or trying to remember what her name was.

Luna smiles "Oh I almost forgot," she digs in her pocket and pull out a card "You forgot this earlier," she gave the card to him.

Yusei took the card from her and look at it "Stardust," he immediately recognizes the card.

"Well at least you remember your deck," Luna pointed out.

Yusei pulls his deck out from the case from the back of his pant. He then place Stardust card on top of it "Yeah, that's a good start," He stares at deck for a minute and then put it back in the case from the back of his pant.

A knock at door interrupts them. They turn and look at the door.

"I got it," Leo hollered as he walked over to the door. He opens and was surprised to see Carly at the door "Carly?"

"Hey Leo, have you seen Jack?" She walked in "I stopped by Poppo Time Basement, but no one was there".

Leo closes the door and glance over at Luna who was with Yusei. He gestures Luna who immediately understand what Leo was trying to tell. She grab Leo's hat off the hanger next to the balcony and placed it on Yusei head.

"Jack went on an errand, but he'll be back. I'll let him know that you're here," Leo told her.

Carly sat down on the couch and look around "Then where Yusei? He usually be there when I dropped by to see Jack'".

"Well," Leo smiles and put one of his hand on the back of his head "He went out of the town to visited Martha," he lied.

Luna and Yusei walked in

"Hey Carly," Luna greeted.

Carly turns and look at Luna "Hey," she notices a boy next to Luna "Who's that boy, he look like Yusei".

"Um… he um one of Martha adopted kids that visited Yusei yesterday to tell him that Martha needs help with something," Yusei and Luna looked at Leo with a surprised look on their faces. "He was supposed to go with Yusei, but he want to stay to look around the place" Leo explained hoping that Carly would believe it. He mouthed "Sorry" to Yusei who nodded back in return to let Leo know that he totally understands.

"Oh," Carly replied.

Leo relaxed knowing that Carly was buying the story.

"What is his name?" Carly asked a moment later.

"Uh…" Leo looked at Luna for any idea.

"Um…" Luna tries to come up with a name.

Meanwhile

**At Lazar's office**

"Let's me get this straight, Yusei Fudo got turn into a twelve year old boy due to a spell?" Lazar asked after Jack filled him in about the situation.

Jack folds his arms "Yes and do you have a way to undo the magic on him?"

Lazar put his hand under his chin "Hmm this is a tough one," He got up from his chair "Let's me see if I can find someone that can help".

"When?" Jack asked.

Jack didn't wait that long because the longer Yusei stay as a twelve year old, it could cause some problem like decrease in memories.

"Give me at least three days. For now go home and wait for my call," Lazar replied.

Jack sighs "Fine," He walks up to Lazar's desk and slam his fist down on the desk "If I don't receive any call from you, I will introduce you to my new friends, which their names is fist and punch," he warned.

Lazar gulps "I'll definitely call you Mr. Altas".

Jack nodded and left. Lazar sat back in his chair and exhales wiping the sweat off from his face.

**At Mina's Place**

Crow, Mina, and Trudge were trying to figure any way to reverse the spell on Yusei. Mina was searching on her laptop for idea and anyone that can help with the spell. Crow was sitting on the chair folding his arms. Trudge was looking through the phone book.

"Any thing?" he asked.

"Nothing so far, but I'm still looking," Mina replied.

Trudge looked up from the phone book and shook his head.

Crow got up "This is not getting us anyway".

"This takes time," Mina explained.

"I don't think Yuesi has much time," Mina and Trudge stopped what they were doing and look at Crow "I'm worried that Yusei might be stuck as kid permanently if we don't figure some thing out fast"

Corw was worried for his friend and what the spell might do to Yusei. Right now he really wants to punch that Magician for what he did to Yusei.

"Don't worry Crow, we will figure out and help Yusei," Mina assured.

"Maybe R.R.D can help since his dad work there when he was alive," Trudge suggested.

"Oh no, "Crow shook her head disagreeing with the idea "No way. I'm bringing my friend there. They going do tests on him like rat".

"Good point," Trudge said.

Crow begins pacing around getting frustrated.

"Try calling Blister again," Trudge suggested.

Crow nodded and was about to call Blister when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"  
><em>"Crow, it me Blister"<em>

"Blister," Crow was happy to hear from Blister "Man, where have you been? I have been trying to call you".

"_Sorry I was busy, but I did call back as soon I got a missed call from you," Blister apologies._

"I'm glad you call because I need your help. Yusei is in trouble".

"_Yusei's in trouble?" Tell me what's going on"_

Crow explained everything to Blister about Yusei.

"_Alright, I'll be there right away. Give me two days"._

"Okay Blister, I'll see later," Crow hung up and then looked at Trudge and Mina "He's coming!" he exclaimed.

"That's good to hear," Trudge replied.

"I'll call Jack to let him know," Mina grabbed her cell phone and call Jack. Then she spoke into "Jack, its Mina. Blister is coming. Crow just spoke to him. Okay I'll let him know. Bye".

Mina hung up and then looked at Crow "Jack wants me to let you know that he's heading over to the Twins to see Yusei".

"Okay I guess I'll call Akiza to let her know the good news" Crow replied and dial Akiza's number.

**Akiza's Parent Place**

"Mom, are sure Dad can't help," Akiza asked her mother after her mother got off the phone with her dad.

She turns and looked at Akiza "I'm sorry honey, your dad wants to help, but he really busy with work".

Akiza looked down and sighs "I understand" Her mom hugs her comforting her "Yusei, we owe him a lot for bringing you back to us. I wish I can help him".

"Mom, it's ok. I totally understand," Akiza looked at her mom "I'm not upset. I missed him mom".

"I know honey," Akiza's mom understands that her daughter misses Yusei a lot.

Akiza' s cell phone interrupts them. Akiza let's go of Akiza.

"I'm sorry Mom," she apologies

"No need to apologize Akiza, your friends might has some good news for you," her mom replied

Akiza nodded and answers her phone.

"Hey Crow, what's up?"

Akiza listens for a while and then hung up. She turns and looked at her mom.

"What is it honey?" her mom asked.

She smiles and hugs her mother "Crow told me that Blister is coming and that he can help Yusei".

Akiza's mom smiles "That's good new. Now go see your friend".

Akiza nodded "Thanks mom," she hugs her mother one more time and then left.

**Back at the Tops, Twins Place**

Luna and Leo were still trying to come up with a name that's good for Yusei. Leo glances over a Yusei's runner to give him ideas.

**TBC: Any suggestion for a name**. **Send me a PM.**

**Author Notes: I not very good with writing a duel scene between Luna and Yusei. Need help with it. PM me.**

**The dueling is coming up soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 5

**First of all I would like to thanks JPKos for the name. Tell me what you think of the name. Feel free to give ideas and suggestions for the story. Here is the update chapter. Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 5**

Leo and Luna were still trying come up with a name for Yusei.

Leo has one of his hands under his chin. His eyebrows creases as he think _"hmm, c'mon Leo what's a good name for Yusei"_

Luna was also coming up with a name _"What's a good name that starts with a Y? _She thought. Since Yusei first letter of his name begins with a Y then maybe it's a good to find a good name that starts with a Y.

Leo notices Carly was staring at Yusei, which worried him that she might figure out some thing. He glances over at Luna hoping that she have a name. Luck was actually on his side because Luna looked at him with an "I got a name" look. He nodded

"His name is Yakumi," Luna told Carly who looked at her.

"Oh," she turns and looked at Yusei "Hi Yakumi, I'm Carly".

"Nice to meet you Carly," Yusei replied.

A knock at door interrupt them.

"I'll get it," Leo said as he walked over to the door. He opens to door and see Jack standing there with Akiza "Jack? Akiza?" he said with a surprised look on his face/

"Hey Leo, How is Yusei doing?" Akiza asked.

"He's fine, but Carly's here," Leo said, giving a hint to Jack and Akiza.

"Carly?" Jack stares at Leo with confusion on his face "What's she doing here?"

Leo sighs as he realizes that Jack and Akiza are both clueless and didn't get the hint "She was looking for you"

Leo moves aside to let Jack and Akiza in. Jack walked in and saw Carly sitting on the couch. When she saw Jack, she got, rushing over, and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Carly," he said as he responds back to the hug.

"Did you meet Yakumi?" she asked him.

Now Jack was confused and has no clue "Yakumi?"

"Yeah," she turns and looked at Yusei "him"

Jack follows Carly's gaze and saw Yusei, which got him even more confused "But…that…"

"That's Yakumi, Remember Jack," Leo cut Jack off before he could say another word.

Jack glares at Leo with a "you got some explaining to do" look. Leo immediately gave an "I'll explain later and just go with it" look to Jack.

Jack nodded and then chuckles "Oh that right! Yakumi I met him already".

"He adorable, he kinda look like Yusei right?" Carly pointed out.

Jack folds his arms and smirked "He most certainly looked like Yusei" he makes a mocking remark.

Akiza was confused and didn't understand why the twins would make a fake name for Yusei and didn't tell Carly about what's happening. She glances over at Luna to see if she can get some answer to what's going on. It took her awhile when she realizes that they were only trying to protect Yusei. The less people know about Yusei, the safer it will be for Yusei because out there are enemies that would probably get their hands on Yusei if they found out what's going.

"So Carly, why are looking for me," Jack asked, changing the subject and taking Carly's eyes off of Yusei.

"Well one I miss you and the second is this..." she grabs a book out of her bag and gave it to Jack.

Jack stares at the book "What is this for?"

"It's a book dealing with Magic. Earlier you called me and asked if I know anything about Magic. Lucky I have a book that may help you on your problem whatever it is that you're not telling me about," Carly explained.

"Thanks Carly,"

"It's no problem at all," Carly checks her watch "I better get going. I need to give my articles to my boss," she said and then left.

After Carly left, Leo exhales and sat down on the couch next to Akiza while Luna and Yusei sat on the table across from Leo and Akiza.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Jack turns to Leo folding his arms and tapping his foot.

"Well…" Leo scratches his head "How should I begin this…"

Luna notices her brother was struggling with what to say so she decides to help him out "We were only trying to protect Yusei and we thought it would be better if less people know about this," Luna explained.

Yusei placed his hand on Luna's hand and gave a soft squeeze to assure her that everything will be okay.

"We're sorry if it didn't tell you guys about it first," Leo apologies.

Leo and Luna have their head down waiting to hear a lecture for Jack or Akiza. Instead they felt a hand on their shoulders. Akiza put a hand on Luna's shoulder and Jack put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"We totally understand," Akiza said.

Jack nodded with a smile on his face "You two did the right thing, but I believe it's time for bed".

"Aw man I want to stay up late," Leo whined, but then got up and head toward his room that he shared with Luna.

"And same goes with…" Jack notices Yusei was following behind Leo with Luna without any protest.

"Oh can you guys lock the door on the way out? Thank," Luna said, before she left.

Akiza nodded and said that she'll make sure to lock the door when they leave.

"Wow that was easy," Jack said after the twins and Yusei left.

Akiza laughed "if you were turn into a twelve-year old, you wouldn't follow orders".

Jack snorts "Damn right I won't".

Akiza got up "C'mon Jack we should get going. Crow is waiting for us".

"Fine, let's go," Jack said.

Jack and Akiza left out locking the door.

**Leo and Luna's Room**

Leo pulled out a cot with a pillow and blanket for Yusei and placed them near the window.

"Thanks Leo, I can take it from here," Leo nodded and went to his bed while Yusei undo cot into a bed and lay in it

Luna got in her bed and untied her the rubber band from her hair

"Leo?" Leo turns around and looked at her

"What is it Luna?"

"Um why didn't you tell Akiza and Jack about the duel between me and Yusei?" Luna asked.

"If I told them, they would probably disagree and call the duel off. Beside this duel can actually help Yusei," Leo replied.

Luna nodded and lay down in bed. Leo turned off the light and went to sleep. Luna lay on her side facing away from the window.

"_I'll hope everything will okay with duel," _she thought.

Then she slowly closes her eyes and fall asleep.

Luna was not only one who couldn't go to sleep. Yusei was awake thinking the same thing Luna was thinking about. In his mind, he hopes that the duel would jog a memory and pray that the others would find a way to fix the spell on him.

He sighs and closes his eyes slowly drift to sleep.

**Poppo Time Basement**

Crow was waiting for Akiza and Jack to show up _"C'mon, where are you guys?" _He walked back and forth waiting impatiently.

"CROW!" Crow stopped walking when he heard Jack's voice. He looked over seeing Jack and Akiza walking downstairs toward him.

"What took you guys so long?" Crow asked with a stern face.

"We dropped by to see Yusei at the twin's place," Akiza said.

"Oh," Crow blinks his eyes "So how's Yusei doing?"

"He's fine, he didn't remember anything yet," Jack told him.

"Man that's not good," Crow said, worrying for Yusei.

Akiza and Jack down worrying for Yusei and felt useless that they can't help him

"So when Blister's coming?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Two days," Crow simply replied.

"What about Lazar, what did he say to you Jack?" Akiza asked.

Jack clenches his fists "Not so much, he only say three words which are…"

"No can't do," Crow joked, interrupting Jack.

Jack glares at Crow who immediately shut up  
>"What were three words Jack?" Akiza asked.<p>

"Three days," Jack simply replied "And waits for his phone call"

"Well he wasn't helpful. If you asking me, Mina and Trudge are still researching for anything that can help Yusei," Crow said.

"Maybe this can help," Jack shows the book that Carly gave him to Crow.

Crow looked at the book confused "How's that going to help us Jack?"

"Look at it doofus," Jack said, annoy with Crow.

Crow stares at the book name "Oh Magic, that could helps us".

"Jeeze ya think Crow," Jack said with sarcasm.

"Well let's start reading," Akiza suggested.

Crow and Jack nodded. The book lay on the table open as the three of them sit in the chairs and begin reading.

**Meawhile… **

**Back at Top, Twins Place**

**Luna and Leo's Room**

Yusei was tossing in his sleep from a nightmare he was having.

_Zero Reverse was about to take place. Before dying, Yusei's father placed Yusei in an escape pod, saving him from the disaster that would follow. As Yusei father watches Yusei safely leaving away, the Zero Reverse exploded killing everyone._

Yusei's eyes open all of sudden. He sat panicking with sweat on his face and breathing heavily.

**TBC: Yusei is starting to have nightmare. Next chapter will have a character appearance and also Yusei and Luna duel will begins.**

**A Clue to a Character**

**A friend of Yusei and has blue hair.**

**So what you think? Review!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys**

**I want to let you know that I'm not really good with writing a duel scene so I'm going to make it brief short. Tell me what you think. Feel free to suggests ideas. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter Six**

**In the Morning**

**At Tops, Twins's Place**

Yusei was sitting at the couch staring at a card in his hand. It was Stardust Dragon. In his mind, he was wondering why he had that nightmare. Could it be when he looked at Stardust Dragon, it triggers a memory? The nightmare dream that he had, why does it seem familiar to him even though he doesn't know or understand it? Can it be that he starting to have partial memories coming back to him? So many questions that Yusei needs answer to, but he knew that he shouldn't rush and that the questions will be answer. It just takes time.

Luna came out from bathroom rubbing her eyes when she notices Yusei sitting at the couch staring at Stardust Dragon card.

"Yusei?" She called to him. He turned and looked at her.

"Hey Luna," he said.

She went over and sat next to him on the couch "Is some thing bothering you?" she asked

Yusei looked at her and shook his head "It's nothing Luna. I just have questions that are unanswered," he told her.

Luna knew that questions weren't the only one that was bothering him, it's the nightmare that he had. It was in middle of night that she heard him muttered in his sleep. She was about to checked on him when she saw him sat up of panicking. She wanted to comfort him, but knew he want to be alone to clear his mind. So she decided to give some space. When he's ready, he would talk to someone about it.

"Are you hungry for some breakfast? Leo is making waffle for breakfast," she said, lighten the mood and to clear Yusei's mind.

Yusei nodded "Okay"

Yusei and Luna got up from the couch and went over to the table where Leo was waiting for them.

**Poppo Time Basement**

Jack was still awake reading the book. Crow asleep sitting his chair with his head on arms down on the table and Akiza was asleep on the couch with a blanket on her.

They have taken turn reading the book. Jack had already slept when Crow woke up telling him that it's his turn to read the book.

Jack yawned as he flips the page of book "_I need some sleep," _he thought.

Suddenly Jack sat up straight in his chair when he saw what was on the next page _"This might be useful," _he thought.

Jack was about to read what was on the page when a sound of motorcycle interrupts him _"Hmm I wonder who's out there. I know it's not Yusei because there no way in hell that he can drive his runner here, not when he's a twelve year old boy. Even if Yusei can, there's no way that it's happening as long I'm here," _he thought.

Crow stirred and lifts his head up looking at Jack confused "Who's out there Jack?"

Jack shrugged "I don't know".

Akiza sit up on the couch "What's going on?" she asked.

Before Akiza can get an answer, a person came in and walked downstairs to them.

Jack, Crow and Akiza recognize the person.

"Bruno?" Crow said, surprised to see him.

Bruno smiles and rubbed the back of his head "Hey guys," He looked around and notices someone was missing "Hey, where's Yusei?"

**Back at Tops**

**Twin's Place**

"That's was good, Thanks for the breakfast Leo," Yusei said after he finished eating.

Leo chuckles "I'm glad you enjoy it".

Luna was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes while Leo and Yusei clean the table.

"So are you ready for the duel?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm ready," Yusei replied

**Outside the balcony**

Yusei and Luna was preparing for their duel. Luna was looking through her deck nervously while Yusei was looking through his deck.

Leo notices that Luna was uncomfortable. He went over and touches her shoulder "You're okay Luna?  
>Luna looked at Leo with a small smile on her face "I'm fine Leo, just nervous "<p>

"Don't worry Luna, everything will be okay. Beside I'll be here watching" he assured his sister.

Yusei pulled one of the card out from his deck "I'm not going to use this for the duel," he gave it the Leo face down "Hang on to it for me Leo". He then walked away.

"Leo, take this," Luna gave a card to Leo also face down and left leaving Leo confused. It only last a few second when his confused look was replaces with a cheerful look.

"Don't worry I guard it carefully," he joked.

Luna and Yusei nodded and laugh.

"Alright, let's begins," Leo mimicked like an announcer "Yusei and Luna will be dueling each other. Good luck to both of them".

Luna and Yusei went to their area to duel.

"_I hope this work or should I say help Yusei with his memory,"_ Luna thought before she turns around facing Yusei.

Yusei and Luna insert their deck into the duel

"Are you ready, Luna?" Yusei called out to her

Luna nodded "Ready when you are!" she responded back.

Yusei nodded with a smile.

"Good luck, sis! Good luck, Yusei!" Leo cheered from the side.

"Let's Duel!" They said in unison

Both Duel Disks started its counter, marking both duelists with 4000 Life Points. The two drew their five cards and Yusei started the duel off. Ruka stared at her cards silently praying that nothing goes wrong with the duel. She then watches Yusei makes his moves while coming up with her strategy in her mind.

**Meanwhile... **

**Poppo Time Basement**

"Wow! I can't believe what has happen to Yusei," Bruno said after he heard what Jack, Akiza, and Crow told him about Yusei.

Jack chuckles "You should see what he's look like".

"We are trying to find a way to reverse it and get Yusei back to himself," Crow said.

"Bruno, do you think you can help us, "Akiza asked, hoping that Bruno would say yes.

Bruno nodded "Absolutely! Yusei is in trouble, so of course I'm gonna help".

Crow turns and looked at Jack "So did you find anything useful in that book of yours?"

"Matter of fact I found two of them," Jack replied.

"Well… let's hear it Jack,"

Jack shows one finger "We can use voodoo…"

"NO WAY JACK!" Akiza totally disagree with the idea.

"I agree with Akiza, Voodoo is too dangerous and a stupid idea," Crow remarked and receive a glare from Jack.

Jack, Crow and Akiza looked over at Bruno.

"What?" he looked at them confused but then understand "Oh… you guys want my opinions… I'm going to have to go with them Jack so it's no for me".

"What's the second idea," Crow asked.

"We build a weapon that can reverse the spell," Jack replied.

"Sound like a good idea," Crow agreed.

Akiza nodded "Worth a shot".

"I can build it if you guys like," Bruno offered.

"Well let's see if we have all the stuff that we need to build it," Crow said.

Akiza, Jack and Bruno nodded and begin to get to work.

**At the Top**

**Twin's Place**

**Outside the Balcony**

Leo watches the duel and notices that it was going normally. Nothing strange has happen yet.

He glances down at the cards in his hands _"I wonder what cards it is?" _he thought.

Curiosity, he flips it over and surprised to see that the cards are Stardust Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"_Why didn't they use these cards,"_ Leo thought as he looked back and forth at Yusei and Luna.

One reason Leo can think up is that they probably don't want to use it because it might be dangerous. Knowing Luna, Leo understands that she doesn't want use Ancient Fairy Dragon because she worries that she might hurt Yusei or worst. Leo looked up and continues to watch the duel.

Yusei was enjoying the duel with Luna when suddenly he has a vibes that he had duel here before. A vision appears to him showing Leo and him dueling. It was the time when he had amnesia and Leo helped him remembered by dueling, which was successful.

Leo and Luna notices a smile was forming on Yusei's face.

"_I wonder what Yusei is smiling about?" _Leo blinks his eyes confused.

As the duel comes to an end, Yusei shouted for his monster to attacks Luna's life point directly and won the duel.

Yusei walked over to Luna "That's was a great duel Luna and you were great," he compliment.

"Thanks, you were great too!" she replied back.

Leo rushes over them with the two cards in his hands "That was an awesome duel!" he exclaimed.

Luna and Yusei looked at Leo with a smile on their face.

"Oh I almost forgot," He gave their card back to them.

Yusei and Luna looked at the cards.

"See I told you guys I'll watch it carefully," Leo smiles "But it got me wondering why you two didn't use the card?"

Luna stares at the card in Yusei's hand "_Could it be Stardust Dragon? _She thought.

As she recall, he didn't even synchro summon it, which confirms to her that it's definitely Stardust Dragon. But why didn't he use it? Could it be that he also worry that if he were to use Stardust he might hurt her or worst.

"I was afraid that something might happen during the duel if I use Stardust. Beside I want to test my dueling skill without using Stardust," Yusei explained.

"Good point!" Leo agreed.

"_I knew it! I mean I was half right and that's good enough," _Luna thought.

"So did the duel helps?" Leo asked Yusei, which got Luna attention. She was wondering the same thing.

Yusei smiles and nodded "I remembered I duel Leo. That was when I had amnesia".

"That's great Yusei!" Leo exclaimed.

"That's all I remember," Yusei said and looked down at the floor.

He felt someone touches his shoulder. He turns and saw Luna next to him "It's okay, at least you did remember something so that's a good thing," she comfort him.

Yusei smiles "You're right Luna," he agreed.

"How about we do something?" Leo suggested.

"That's sound great, but we can't go any where because the others might drop by. If they don't see us, they freak out," Luna said.

Leo smirked "I would like to see the look on Jack's face when he sees us missing," he said, picturing it in his mind.

"Leo!" Luna elbows softly on Leo's arms.

Leo chuckles "I was joking"

"So what should we do?" Yusei asked trying to make sure the twins don't fight.

"Let's watch a movie," Leo replied.

Yusei and Luna nodded

"I'll go make some popcorn," Yusei said.

"I'll help you Yusei," Luna offered.

Leo kneels down in front the TV and opens the draw under the TV "And I'll pick out a movie for us"

"Just don't pick anything scary Leo," Luna told him before she left into the kitchen.

Leo went through the DVD movies "Hmm what movie should I pick?" He grabs one of DVD and looked at it "Boogeyman, that's sound interesting".

Moment later, Luna and Yusei walked out from the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn. Luna was holding three sodas.

"Ready Leo?"

"Yup," Leo turns around and looked at Yusei and Luna "Boy, that popcorn smell good!" he exclaimed.

"Wait," Luna stand in front of the bowl before Leo can reach it "Until the movie starts".

"Fine," Leo said and went to insert the DVD into the DVD player. Then he turns off the light and starts the movie.

Luna sat on the couch in the middle with Yusei next to her on the right side of the couch near the door, and Leo sat on the left side of the couch.

**Poppo Time Basement**

Bruno finished putting the last piece into the machine "There," he said and lean against his chair.

Crow walked over and looked at machine. It's shape like a miniaturizing machine "Hey this machine remind me of a movie I watch. I think…" He tries to think what the movie name was "It's call Honey… I… um Shrunk something".

"You mean Honey I Shrunk the Kid," Bruno fixed Crow's sentence.

Crow snaps his fingers "Yeah that's the one! That was a great movie!"

"It does look like it, but it's the machine to undo the spell not shrink people," Bruno explained.

Crow folds his arms and huffs "I know that!"

"So," Jack steps in and stop Bruno and Crow conversation "Bruno, do you think it would work?"

"We won't know unless we test it," Bruno replied.

"Let's test it," Akiza said, anxious to know if it works or not.

Bruno was about to test the machine when Crow stopped him "Hold it! We can't test it here!"

"Why not!" Jack asked.

Crow clears his throat "Zora, does that answer your question Jack".

Jack sudden realizes why Crow didn't want to test the machine "Oh, she kick us out if we make an explosion. This time Yusei isn't here to defend us. Good point Crow," he said agreeing with Crow.

"Let's test the machine at the Twin's Place. I'm sure they don't mind," Akiza suggested.

"Great Idea Akiza," Crow agreed.

"I'm fine with it," Jack said.

Bruno nodded "Let's go!"

Crow, Jack, and Akiza got on their runners.

"Hey Crow!" Bruno called out to him.

Crow turns and looked at Bruno "What?"

Bruno toss a doll dummy at Crow who catches it quickly before it almost hit his face.

"You don't mind driving with it sitting behind you do you Crow?"

"WHAT!" Crow stares at the doll dummy and then at Bruno "What do you need this for?"

"To test the machine on the dummy first before we use it on Yusei," Bruno replied, getting on his runner with his bag on his back. The bag contains the machine and the tools.

"Why do I have to carry it?" Crow asked, looking over at Jack who gave "Don't even think about. I'm not going drive with that dummy" looks

"Just do it Crow," Akiza said.

Crow sighs "Fine I'll do it," he said and put dummy behind him leaning on his back. The all four drove out from the Poppo Time Basment closing the garage door behind them.

**TBC:** **So what do you think? The next chapter will be hilarious and a Yusei/Luna scene. Review! Feel free for ideas and suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 7

**First all I would like to thanks everyone for reading and review my story. Secondly when I went re-read the back to previous chapters. I notice I made some errors on it. So I went back to fix it. Also someone PM me saying that I got confused the way I post it. So I redid the chapter format as you can see below, the chapter box. As always, review and PM if there are any error. I would gladly go back to fix it. Well enough with my chatting and on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Tops, Twin's Place**

Leo, Luna, and Yusei were watching the movie Boogeyman. When a scary scene shows up, Luna clings to Yusei's arm and hides behind it covering her face. Yusei felt Luna shaking so he places his hand on her arm to comfort her.

"Don't go to that door you idiot!" Leo said, putting his knees against his chest. Yusei, Luna, and Leo were so focus on the movie that they didn't seem to notices the door of apartment

"Oh my god, the boogeyman is coming out from the closet!" Leo said as he's getting anxious.

Suddenly a hand touches his shoulder "AAAAAH! THE BOOGEYMAN GOT ME!" Leo yelled startling Luna and Yusei. Luna threw her arms around Yusei's neck while he pulled her close getting into a protective mode.

"HELP ME! DON"T LET HIM GET ME!" Leo continues to scream.

"LEO CALM DOWN!" Jack's voice shouted.

Leo stopped "Jack, you scared the crap out of me!" He exclaimed when she saw Jack. He was panting heavily trying to calm down.

Luna puts one of her hand on her chest to calm her self down. Her other hand was still around Yusei's neck.

Crow turns on the lights shaking his head "See this is what happens when you kids watch horror movie".

"I didn't want to watch horror movie at all. Leo picked it," Luna told Crow.

"How was I supposed to know it would be that scary? I mean I know it a horror movie, but I thought it wouldn't that much scary like the Ring," Leo explained.

"Well next time how about you kids watch cartoon instead," Crow suggested and receive a glare from Leo.

Bruno went over to the TV and turns off the movie. He then turns and looked at Yusei "Hey Yusei, I'm one of your friends Bruno. I'm here to help you"

Yusei nodded "Hi Bruno, I'm glad you're here to help"

Luna notices one her hand was still on Yusei's neck and quickly remove it "Sorry," She said looking away to hide her face, not letting anyone see that she was blushing.

Yusei shook his head "It's okay," He glances over at Crow and notices he was holding something "Hey um…," Yusei trying to remember.

"It's Crow," Crow replied, helping Yusei seeing his best friend struggling to remember.

"Thanks, um Crow, what are you doing with that dummy?" Yusei asked, pointing the dummy Crow was holding under his arm.

Jack smirked and Crow glare at him. He drops the dummy on the floor "Bruno needs it to test the machine".

"Oh cool, can we see it?" Leo asked.

Bruno puts his bag down "Sure why not as long as you don't mind me testing the machine here"

"Not at all, go ahead," Leo replied.

"Thanks, let's test it outside," Bruno suggested.

Everyone nodded and left outside.

**Outside the Balcony**

The doll dummy was placed in the chair and the machine was place on the table. Bruno was making sure everything was right before he begins the test.

"Alright it's ok and set," Bruno said.

Everyone begins to back from the machine. Only Bruno was by the machine "Count down,' He begins counting backward "5, 4, 3, 2, 1". Then he pressed the button and the white light blast out it, hitting the doll dummy, knocking it head off. Jack, Akiza, Crow, and Leo have their mouths open with a shock expression. Yusei still has a straight face while Luna has frighten look on her face.

Bruno slightly chuckles, scratching his head "Oops I forgot to adjust it," he apologies receiving a glare from Jack and Crow.

"THAT COULD HAVE BEEN YUSEI!" Crow shouted as he points at the doll dummy without a head.

Leo went over and touch the doll dummy's head that was on the ground with his foot. The head lean to the side with one of it eye falling out from it "Ugh!" Leo back away.

Bruno finishes adjusting the machine. "How about we try that again?" he asked.

"Yes, without the Oops this time and if you don't mind I like to have my friend Yusei in one piece," Jack said.

Bruno smiles "No problem Jack, Yusei will be back before you know it," he said and begins to run another test making sure it would work this time.

Bruno pressed the start button on the machine, but nothing happen. He try pushing the button, but nothing happen.

He scratches the back of his head "Uh… We have a problem"

Crow frowns "This is not good".

**TBC: Ok so I decided not to rush thing because I still want Yusei as a twelve year old boy awhile because I want develop more on Yusei/Luna relationship. I felt it too earlier for Yusei to return back to himself or should I say reverse the spell on him. Don't worries the spell on Yusei will be reverse. Review and let me know what you think. Feel free to suggests ideas.**


	7. Chapter 8

**First of all I would like thanks for all the reviews. Also I would like to thanks Yuuki Rinne for the ideas. This is for you. Tell me what you think and as always feel free to suggest ideas. Ok enough with my talking. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Eight**

Jack slams his hand on the table "WHAT! Are you telling me Yusei going to be stuck as a twelve year old for awhile?"

Bruno sighs "I'm afraid so Jack. I need to take a look to see what was wrong with the machine" He looked at the machine "I did everything right, but I can't seem to find out the problem with it. So it's going to take a while for me to figure it out. I'm really sorry".

Jack clenches his fists.

"Calm down Jack, you forget about Blister. He'll be here tomorrow and he can help Bruno with the problem" Crow said.

"BUT HOW LONG DOES YUSEI HAS TO WAIT?" Jack scolds

"Jack?"

Jack turns and looked down seeing Yusei looked up at him

"It's okay, I can wait a little bit longer," Yusei reassured his pal.

Jack placed a hand on Yusei' s shoulder and nodded.

Yusei understand that Jack was only trying to help him which he was very grateful. He doesn't mind waiting at all because he knew rushing it won't help much. As long as his friends are willing to help him regain his memories, then waiting wouldn't be a problem for him.

Akiza sighs and looked away sad that Yusei is not returning to himself.

"Let's go back to Poppo Time," Crow said.

The truth is that Crow is also sad that Yusei is not to himself, but he doesn't want to feel down and believe that Yusei will back to himself again.

Crow glances over and notices Akiza was sad. He went over and touches Akiza's shoulder "Don't worry Akiza, Yusei will be back to himself before you know it".

Akiza looked at Crow and nodded "You're right! Thanks Crow".

"Let's go guys!" Crow said.

Crow, Jack, Akiza, and Bruno walked toward the door. As Jack passed by Luna and Leo, he placed his hands on their shoulders "Watch out for Yusei," he told them.

The twins nodded

"You can count on me Jack!" Leo assured.

Jack nodded and left out the door.

Leo closes the door. Then he turns and looked at Yusei and Luna "Okay, we need to do something to clear our…"

A knock at the door interrupts them

"Arrgh! Who's at the door this time?" Leo opens the door and was surprised "Dexter?"

Leo sweats. Lucky for him, Yusei was still wearing his hat so Dexter didn't know it's Yusei standing next to Luna.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

Dexter folds him arms "Did you forget again Leo?"

"About what…um I mean not really… Can you remind me again?" Leo stuttered.

"Our class is having a party at Duel Academy, you and Luna were supposed to shows up" Dexter told Leo.

Leo slaps a hand to his face "Aw man, how can I forget? We were supposed to go, Luna. It's today".

"Leo, what about…" Luna grabbed her brother attention, looking at Yusei next to her.

Leo blinks his eyes when he looked at Yusei _"I forgot about Yusei, we can't leave him alone"_

"Hey Leo who's this kid, Is he a friend of yours?" Dexter asked, turning his attention toward Yusei.

"Uh he… he," Leo stuttered.

"His name is Yakumi, he's my friend who came to visit me and Leo so he's staying with us for awhile," Luna explained.

"Oh,' Dexter smiles and extends his hand out "Hi I'm Dexter, nice to meet you".

Yusei shakes hands with Dexter "Nice to meet you," he said.

"So are guys going or what?" Dexter asked Leo and Luna.

"We like to but," Leo hesitated

"Don't worry, your friend can come along if he wants to," Dexter said.

Leo turns and looked at Yusei who nodded.

"Sure, we'll be there," Leo agreed.

"Great! I see you guys there. Oh Yakumi nice to meet you," Dexter said, waving goodbye and then left.

Leo closes the door and sighs "That was a close call," he wipes the sweat from his forehead. "What?" he asked when he notices Luna was staring at him with an annoy look.

"Nothing I'm going to go change," she said and left

**Carly's Place**

Carly was finishing typing the last sentence of her articles. She leans against her chair "Finally I'm done," she said and sent the article to her boss. As she was sending it, her cell phone rang.

She grabbed her phone, flips it open and put it against her ear "Hello, this is Carly," she sat up in her chair "You want me to do what, Ok I'm on it. I'll call you if I find anything. Bye"

Carly got up and grabs her bag "Here we go!"

She rushes out the door with everything she need and then she lock the door behind her as she left.

**At Duel Academy**

Luna, Yusei, and Leo walked in the gym and notices the place was well decorated. Luna wearing a pink dress, Yusei was a long gray shirt and black pant with a blue cap he borrow from Leo. Leo was wearing his long baby blue shirt and blue jean. As they walked in a girl ran up to them "Luna!"

Luna saw Patty running up to her "Patty?"

"I'm glad you made it Luna," Patty said, happy to see Luna.

"Leo, over here," Dexter waved to Leo. He was standing next to Bob.

"I'm going to go over to Dexter," He told Luna and Yusei before he left.

Patty notices a boy standing next to Luna "Hey Luna…"

"Huh?" Luna looked at Patty.

"Who is that cute boy next to you, is he your boyfriend?"

Luna felt herself blush when Patty mention about Yusei "No, he's not my boyfriend," she said rather quickly "He's a friend of me and Leo who live far away. He came to visit me and Leo. His name is Yakumi".

"Oh I see," Patty looked at Yusei "Hi I'm Patty, nice to meet you".

Yusei smiles and nodded "It's nice to meet you too," he said.

'Well if it isn't this new kid, how come I never see you around," a new voice spokes up.

Luna turns and was surprised to see Sly walking up to them "Sly?"

"Hey back off Sly!' Leo walked over to Luna and Yusei.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the new kid," Sly said, ignoring Leo with his back turn.

"_Oh boy this is not good," _Luna thought.

"His name is Yakumi not new kid you idiot!" Leo exclaimed.

"So Yakumi, how come I never see you around?" Sly asked.

"I live far from here. This is my first time here. I came to visit Leo and Luna," Yusei replied

Sly scoffs "Figures, that you're friend with Leo"

Suddenly Leo grabs Sly's shirt "You want to fight!"

"Leo, stop it!" Luna said, trying to pulled her brother away from Sly "You are going be in so much trouble if you get caught fighting".

"WELL HE"S STARTED IT!" Leo exclaimed.

Yusei went over and help Luna. They manage to pull Leo away from Sly.

Dexter walked up to Leo "Just forget about him Leo".

"Fine!" Leo slightly pushes Yusei and Luna hands off of him "Let's go, who wants to stay here anyway"

Leo, Luna, Yusei, Dexter, and Patty left the gym. Sly shrugged and walk away.

Outside Duel Academy, Leo was still fuming over what happen earlier with Sly "Arrgh! Luna if you didn't stop I would have beat that jerk into a pulp"

"Or maybe you would have been the one that get hurt," Dexter points out, folding his arms.

"Hey!" Leo puts his fists up "Are you saying I can't beat that punk!"

Dexter waves his hands in front of Leo "No not at all Leo, I was only worry for you".

Leo huffs, turns away, folds his arms, and continue walking.

"Sorry you guys couldn't stay at the party," Patty spoke.

Luna shook her head and smiles "Its ok, we weren't planning on staying. If you want to go back to party you can if you want".

"Nah, I have to go back home because mom want me to go with her somewhere, I don't remember," Patty replied.

"Well I guess you're leaving," Luna said.

Patty nodded "Yup, I see you later Luna and nice to meet you Yakumi" She went over to Luna and whispers to her "He's cute Luna, you two have fun and don't forget to tell me all about".

"Patty!" Luna said as she felt her self blush

"Bye guys!" Patty said, waving goodbye and left.

"Bye Patty!" everyone said.

"Hey Luna," Luna looked at her brother

"Huh what is it Leo?"

"What did Patty whispers to you?" Leo asked.

"She said don't forget to call her that all" she replied.

"Oh," Leo said and continue walk with Dexter "Luna, I'm going to head over to Dexter. So you and Yus…" he almost said Yusei, but he quickly correct himself "You and Yakumi go home first and I'll be home before six".

"Okay," Luna turns to Yusei and grabs his hand "C'mon Yakumi, Let's go!"

**TBC: Review**

**Hmm I decided to make Carly useful and helpful. Any guess on who she was talking to on the phone.**

**Next Chapter will have a Yusei/Luna scene. Stay tuned. Feel free to suggest ideas.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Yusei and Luna were walking back to the Tops. On their way there, Luna notices Yusei was looking at something.

"What's wrong Yusei?" she asked.

"I was wondering…" he looked at Luna "how the New Domino City view look from high above?," he told her.

Luna smiles "I can help you with you with that," she told him.

He blinks confused "How?"

"Trust me I know a place where we can check the view of the city," she said and extends her hand out toward him.

Yusei nodded and take her hands and they took off running

"Where are we going? He asked.

"You see when we get there," she told him.

Yusei nodded and continue to run with Luna. He can't wait to see what Luna has to show him.

**Meanwhile**

Carly arrives at the Carnival looking for someone particular when she spotted the tent with the "Closed" sign on it. She went over and tapped on the door "Excuse me, is anyone in there?" she asked.

The tent door opens slightly and a young woman stick her head out "Hi, how can I help you?" she greet.

"Hi my name Carly," Carly begins "I'm sorry to bother you, but are you the owner of the tent?" she asked.

The young woman shook her head "No, but I can help you with any question you have," she replied with sincere.

"Actually there something you can help," Carly grabs a pen and her notebook out from her bag "Perhaps you tell something about magic".

"Magic?" the woman blinks "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"A magic spell," Carly said more specific.

"Alright then come in," the young woman let Carly inside. They sat down at a table and the young woman pull out a big book and flip through it "A Ha! Here it is," She sat book down on the table "So you asking about magic spell right?"

Carly nodded

"Okay Carly, what would like to know about Magic Spell?"

"How to reverse a spell that is done on a person," Carly replied.

The young woman looked at the book then at Carly "Well there two ways, but there a slight problem with it that you should know," she said.

**Poppo Time Basement**

Bruno was busy trying to figure out what's wrong with the machine while Jack looking at the book for any ideas. Crow was standing next to Bruno looking at the machine also to see if he can help. Akiza has left to go to work and will be back later. Suddenly Jack got up and walked over to his duel runner.

"Where are you going Jack?" Crow asked.

"I'm going to go for stroll," Jack replied as he got on his duel runner.

Then he put on his helmet on and drove out of the Garage.

Bruno looked up from the machine "Where do you think he's going?" he asked.

"No clue," Crow replied.

**TBC: Sorry this chapter is short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review!**

**Next chapter will have Yusei and Luna's scene.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. I was trying to make there no error on this chapter before update it. Anyway here the next chapter, enjoy. Don't forget to review. Feel free to suggest ideas.**

**Chapter Ten**

Luna leads Yusei into the forest. The forest was starting to get dark and little bit foggy. Yusei looked around "Luna, are you sure you know where you're going?" he asked.

"We are almost there," she told him, still looking straight ahead.

Yusei was surprises to see that Luna wasn't afraid to go into the forest, which very brave of her. Usually kids that are her age would never go into the forest alone. They would immediately run away and go home.

"Here," Luna's voice interrupts his thoughts. He looked up and notices that she was handing a flashlight to him.

"It's getting dark, so you are going to need this," she explained.

He took the flashlight from her "Thanks," he looked at her "What about you?" he asked, worry for her.

Luna smiles and shakes her head "Don't worry I got a spare," she pulled out another flashlight from her bag and shows it to him.

"Let's go!" she said as she continues to walk.

It didn't take that long when they reach to their destination. Yusei's eyes widen when he saw the place.

"WOW!" he comments as he looked around "What is this place?"

"I found this place for a while. It's my secret place to go when I need to think or need to be alone," Luna explains as she looked around "It reminds me of the spirit world".

Yusei blinks his eyes "Spirit world?" he asked.

Luna notices Yusei was confused when she mentions about the spirit world "I'm sorry I didn't know," she apologizes, realizing that he doesn't remember about her telling him about the spirit world.

Yusei shook his head "No, no, it's okay. I want to know about the spirit world," he told her.

Luna nodded and begins to tell him about the spirit world and about her being protector of her spirit friends.

"Amazing, so this spirit world place does exist," Yusei said after Luna finishes talking.

"It does and nobody knows about it except for Leo, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and you of course," she told him.

"I see," Yusei replied.

Luna turns and looked at the place "This place, I never told anyone about it beside Leo," she told him.

Yusei touches Luna's shoulder "Well I guess this will be our secret then".

"Deal!" Luna replied as she did a pinky swear with Yusei.

"Let me show you what's special about this place and why I decide to bring you here," Luna said as she begins walked away.

Yusei nodded and follows Luna up on hill. Then they both sat down on top of hill "Look! You can actually see the view of New Domino City from here and also," she points her finger up at the sky "you can see stars too," she said.

"This place is special," Yusei remarked. He turns and looked at Luna "Thank you for showing this place to me".

Luna smiles "You're welcome, I'm glad that I show you this place," she cheerfully said.

Yusei lay down on his back on the hill, gazing up at the stars. He looked over at Luna "Luna, would you like to join me and look at the beautiful stars?" he asked.

Luna nodded and lay down next to Yusei and looked at the stars "Check it out," Yusei points at one of the stars "That star is shining bright," he said all sudden "like it's represent the future that's shining bright".

Luna looked at Yusei "Yusei, do you remember something?" she asked.

"A fragment of my memory is all I can remember," Yusei touches his head "Wish I can remember more, but it felt like it's fading away," he told her.

Luna looked at Yusei with a concern look _"Can it be that Yusei's memories are getting dimmer the more he stays as a twelve year boy?" _she wondered _"No, no," _she shakes the thoughts from her mind _"I can't think that way, the others is finding a way to reverse the spell," _Luna looked away from Yusei and up at the sky _"Still why do I feel worry for Yusei?"_

**Carly's Place**

Carly returns to her apartment and saw Jack outside leaning on his Wheel of Fortune runner folding his arms.

"Jack!" she called out to him. He looked up and walked toward her "So did you find anything useful?" he asked.

"Yes, but there a problem," she replied.

Jack looked at Carly confused "What?" he asked.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you about it," she suggests.

Jack nodded and follows Carly into her apartment. Inside, she makes him some coffee. He sat at the couch taking a sip of his cup "Well tell me what you got," he said.

Carly grabs her bag and pulled out a folder. Then she went over and sat next to Jack. She opens it up and shows it to him "Well there good news and bad news, which one would like to hear first," she asked.

"Good news," Jack simply replied.

"Okay, good news is that I did find some useful information that can actually be helpful and can actually reverse the spell that was on Yusei," Carly told him.

"That's very great news Carly, but what's the bad news?" Jack asked.

"See for yourself, Carly replied.

Jack took a glance at the folder when suddenly he stops drinking his coffee, placed it on the table and stare at the folder "I can't read that, the word in some strange language I don't know!" he exclaimed.

"The language is in Egyptian," Carly explains "I can translate the word on my laptop, but its going take awhile depend how it takes to translate".

Jack touches Carly's shoulder "No need to Carly, I know a person who is an expert on computer that can translate these fast," he told her.

"Who," Carly asked.

"Blister," Jack simply replied.

'Oh," Carly closes the folder "Well in that case, you're going to need this if you're planning for Blister to translate this words," She grabs a CD from a bag and gave it to Jack "I scan the words onto my laptop using the scanner that was plug into my laptop and then burn it into a CD," she told him.

Jack takes the CD and the folder from Carly "Thanks Carly"

Carly smiles "No problem at all, glad I can help

**At Poppo Time Basement**

Bruno was still fixing his machine device while Crow read the book Jack left on the table when a noise from outside startles them.

Crow slams the book down on the table "You stay here Bruno; I'll go check it out"

Bruno nodded and watches Crow left out the door. Outside there were three gangsters on their runner waiting.

One got off of their runner when they saw Crow.

Crow folds his arms "Can I help you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah," One of them walked up to Crow "We are looking for Yusei Fudo".

"Sorry I can't help you with that; Yusei Fudo is not here so leave a message!" Crow replied using slightly a loud tone.

The man grabbed Crow by the collar "Tell Yusei Fudo, the name is Daniel and I want my rematch. If he doesn't show up, there will be consequences. This is warning," Daniel warned.

Crow shoves Daniel away from "Why don't you ask nicely you jerk!"

Daniel growls, but the stopped "Ok than why don't you be a nice boy and deliver my message to Yusei Fudo, Okay loser?"

Crow growls "What did you say!"

Daniel got on his runner and took off with his gang members.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Crow swings his fists in the air angry.

"What was that all about?" Akiza asked

"Akiza?" Crow was surprised to see her.

"I came here to see if everything was ok," she told him.

Crow sighs "It was earlier, but now we have problem, and its worst than before," he informed.

**TBC: Uh Oh Yusei is in trouble. Don't worry you won't be seeing Daniel for awhile, but there is trouble up ahead. Stay tuned.**

**Reivew!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews. Here is next chapter. Sorry for the late update. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Leo returned to the Tops "Luna, I'm back," he said as he a walked in.

He was expecting to see Luna and Yusei, but no one was in sight and place was silent "Luna? Yusei?" He looked around "Where did they go?"

Leo grabs his cell phone and dial Luna's number. He placed the phone near his ear "C'mon, Luna answer the phone," he muttered.

He hung up when he couldn't reach Luna "Where can they be?" he asked as she become more worried.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Luna woke up and notices that she wasn't home, which mean she must have fallen asleep when she was gazing up at the stars in the sky with Yusei. Speaking of Yusei, Luna slightly turns and notices he was asleep. She slightly nudges him in the arm. He woke up and looked around.

"We need to go home before Leo worried and start looking for us," she told him.

Yusei nodded and follow Luna.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"What are you crazy, Akiza," Crow shouted "You can't take Yusei place. They want to duel Yusei not you".

Akiza folds her arms "What other choice do we have. What are we going to tell them that Yusei is a twelve year old boy and tell them to come back when we change back Yusei back to his older self?" she asked sarcastically

"No and no I don't think it's a good idea for you to duel in Yusei place," Crow retorted.

Bruno raises his hand up "Um, can I say something," he asked.

"NO!" Akiza and Crow both yelled.

"Hey! What's this entire racket about?" Jack's voice asked.

Bruno, Crow, and Akiza looked and saw Jack and Carly walked in.

"Jack, Carly," said Akiza.

"Carly, this is not a good time for visiting so you should go home." Crow suggested.

"I'm here about Yusei," Carly replied.

Crow blinks his eyes with a confused look.

Jack folds his arms "Crow, Carly knows all along".

"What!" Crow gritted his teeth "When are you planning to tell me about this?  
>Jack went to over to table and pour himself some coffee "Well until you ask of course," he replied and take a snip of his cup of coffee "Now how about you tell me what's going on".<p>

Crow sighs "Fine, this is what happened after you left," he begins to tell what was happening to Jack and Carly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Leo was sitting at the couch folding his arm and tapping his foot when Luna and Yusei "Where have you two been," he got off the couch and looked "Do you have idea what time it is," he scold at them.

"Sorry Leo, me and Yusei went out for fresh air that all," Luna apologizes.

Leo walked over to them and stares at them for awhile. It was an uncomfortable silence until Leo spokes "Next time call me to let me know where you are," he suggested.

Luan giggles "You sound like mom and dad," she said.

"Hey," Leo yelled "I'm being serious here".

"Ok Leo, sorry," Luna apologizes as she touches Leo's arms.

"I forgive you," Leo replied.

"To make up for it, I will cook for you," Luna offered.

"Deal," Leo agreed.

Luna smiles and left to kitchen.

Leo walked over to Yusei "So, mind telling me where you and Luna went?" he asked.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"WHAT!" Jack slams his fists on table wobbling the cup of coffee and startling Akiza and Carly "Where is that punk that challenge Yusei. I will clobber him!"

"He left before you came back," Crow folds his arms "Beside he wasn't alone, he has his thugs".

Jack scoffs "I can take on all of them," he declared.

"True that may be, you're not really helping, Jack," Akiza replied.

"Well Jack and I have some good news," Carly bring it up.

"Great let here it," Crow replied.

"We found a way to reverse the spell on Yusei," Carly told them.

Crow smile cheerfully "That awesome!"

"But..." Carly continues.

Crow frowns and interrupts Carly and said "That doesn't sound good. Just when it was starting to get good, a problem occur".

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter Twelve **

"So, let me get this straight," Crow looked at Carly "You had found a way to reverse the spell on Yusei, but it's in Greek?" He asked after Carly told him everything.

"It in Egyptian, Crow," Jack replied, correcting Crow's word.

"Egyptian, Greek, whatever," Crow sounded annoy as he looked at Jack.

Akiza was quiet and haven't said anything. She was happy when she heard that Carly has found a way to change Yusei back to himself. It didn't last long when Carly told every the bad news and frown appears on Crow and Akiza faces.

"Sorry to disappoint everyone," Carly felt guilty for letting everyone down.

"Carly, you have nothing to be sorry about," Jack walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "There is a way to translate those Egyptian word, so it not hopeless yet".

"Jack is right Carly," Crow agreed "It's not hopeless yet. All we need to do is to translate that Egyptian text and once we do..."

"We will have Yusei back as himself again," Akiza replied and Crow turns to her.

"Yeah, what Akiza said".

Crow knew Akiza misses Yusei a lot. Matter of fact, everyone does and really want him back. He worried that something might happen if Yusei doesn't return back to himself. Also, Daniel and his thugs still want that duel with Yusei and if they don't get what they want, they do something bad to grab Yusei attention.

"Right now we need Blister to translate these Egyptian words," Jack informed.

"Great!" Crow throws his hands in the air frustrated "So, we are just going to sit here on butts and wait until Blister show up".

"Jeez Crow, way to encourage everyone," Carly sarcastically said.

XXXX

Yusei, Luna, and Leo were eating dinner quietly when Leo spokes "So, where were you two at?"

Luna and Yusei glance at each other before Luna replied "We were in the forest watching the stars in the night. I thought it might help Yusei remember something since he likes to watch the stars at night".

"Did it work?"

"A little," Yusei answered. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be," Luna placed her hand on Yusei's hand that was on the table. "It's okay, Yusei. It takes time to remember.

Leo notices Luna was touching Yusei, but decides not to say anything "Luna is right, Yusei. Don't worry, you will be back to your old self in no time," he assured and notices Luna seems a bit sad. "Especially when the others are working on to reverse the spell," he added.

"I know," Yusei gave a small smile "Hopefully everything work out fine for the others and that I would be able to remember".

"It will," Leo smiles "A wise man once said, always believe that everything will be okay".

"A wise man once said that?" Luna questioned with a "are you for real," look.

"Yeah," Leo smiled "Now, let's eat!"

Later on, Yusei offers to clean the dishes while Leo talked with Luna outside in the balcony.

"Luna, I know how you feel about Yusei, Leo turns to his sister "I was hoping that you wouldn't feel that way especially when Yusei is like this".

"Leo, what are you talking about?"

"I know you have a crush on Yusei," he said it more specific and Luna looked away.

"That's not true, Leo," She stares up at the sky.

"Is it, Luna?"

Luna sighs and looked at her brother "The truth is I do have a crush on Yusei, but I made a promise to myself that I won't let that feeling get in the way because I want to help Yusei return back to his old self, but..."

"It's hard especially when you gotten close to him than before, right?" Leo placed his hand on her shoulder "I know how you feel Luna and I totally understand, but I can't just stand here and see you get hurt and I'm not trying to say this to hurt you, but Akiza like Yusei too".

"I know," Luna sadly looked down "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, okay".

"I promise, but have to promise me that you won't let your feeling for Yusei go deeper, okay?"

"Okay," Luna nodded.

"Let's go back inside, sis".

"No," Luna shook her head "I want to be alone out here for a little bit, do you mind..."

"Sure, I'll go and hang out with Yusei," Leo hugs his sister "Don't be out here too long".

"I won't," Luna smiles and Leo left inside.

Luna stares up at the sky and thought about Leo just said and knew he was right. She must stay strong and hide her feeling. Right now, she must focus and try to help Yusei remember something while waiting for the others to figure out a way to reverse the spell. She just hope that it would be fast because she worried something might happen.

"Please let everything be alright," she muttered before she walked inside.

XXXX

At an old abandon warehouse, a fist slams in the wall creating a hole. "Dammit! I can't stand here and wait for that bastard Yusei to show up!"

"Daniel, why don't capture his friends," one the man suggests "That would defintely make Yusei come here to duel you".

"Great idea," Daniel smirks "Who shall we capture?"

"Leave that to me, Daniel".

"Alright then, do it!"

"On it,"

The four men left out the warehouse on their motorcycles.

"I can't wait for our duel, Yusei," Daniel laughs

XXXX

Jack hang up his cell phone "Okay, Blister is coming here as fast as he could; now we have to wait".

"Great!" Crow replied in annoyed.

"How about you guys let me try to translate those Egyptian texts," Bruno offers and everyone turns to him and wonder if they were hearing what he said was right.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
